Tonight is Different
by worldwithnomirrors
Summary: A/U: Callie and Arizona are in high school and come home to Callie's dorm room after a night out. Things are heated but they disagree on how far things should go.
1. Part 1

_**Authur's note**: This is actually part of a multi-chapter fan fiction that I've have in mind for quite some time now, I just don't know if I'll ever get around to writing the whole thing. These particular scenes however, have been writing themselves in my head for the last couple of days and I just had to put them into words. Simply couldn't help myself, hehe.  
_

* * *

**Part 1**

"Watch all the crap on the floor baby," she whispers huskily as she guides me through the dark dorm room, "I don't want you to fall on your ass again tonight."

I feel her smile against my lips as she tugs me closer, and as I pull away, she greedily tries to reclaim my mouth with her own. "Hey," I exclaim, "that was not my fault."

"Mm, sure it wasn't," she scoffs.

If it wasn't for the fact that her hands slowly travel down my body to settle at my hips and push me forward to rock our hips together, I would object. Because the not so gracious fall I managed earlier tonight, really wasn't my fault. I had no idea of the existing curb as I strayed around the street with Callie beside me. And it was dark. _And_ she was next to me, which means she could have warned me or caught me falling but she did none of those things.

It really was more her fault than it was mine.

Even though I wasn't sober... Okay, so maybe it was a _little_ bit my fault.

Right now though, I'm not really thinking about that. In fact, I don't even care who's fault it was. Right now, all I care about is Callie's body and how close it is to mine, how her hands are gripping my jeans to keep me close and how her tongue currently slips out of her mouth to graze my lips.

"Whatever, just stop talking," I snort and circle her tongue with my lips.

My heart is going insane because of the growing desire within me. I have never felt this strongly about anyone before, and I have never wanted her as much as I do in this moment.

And maybe it is because of the alcohol, or maybe it is because of the fact that she's been looking at me _that _way all night, or maybe it is because she's wearing black, tight jeans; gorgeous, black, high heels and a tight, tight top showing off the unbelievably perfect swell of her breasts and the cleavage it creates.

Noticed how many times I used the words 'black' and 'tight'? Yes, well, Calliope Torres is a fucking goddess in black, tight clothes. You know, even more than usual.

But, the fact that I am as turned on as ever, might also be because she's teasing me to no end right now. She's grinding against me and it sends a bolt of tingling electricity to my core, and I can practically feel myself getting wet.

I feel her thigh push up hard in between my legs and I have to pull away from the kiss to gasp for air. I close my eyes as I arch my head back and pant loudly. I hear Callie moan in appreciation as she latches her mouth onto my exposed neck. I feel her warm tongue against my skin as she sucks lightly at my pulse point and wraps her arms around my back, holding me tightly to her.

I lock my arms around her neck and desperately pull us backwards toward the bed.

Closer. Closer and harder, I need her closer and harder.

"Callie," I whisper, for some reason needing to call out to her.

"Arizona." She breathes the word out onto the skin of my neck.

I don't know if she realizes that I want this to go exactly in the direction that it is going. I want _her_. Now.

As the back of my legs hit the bed, I roughly pull us down onto it, Callie landing firmly on top of me.

God, I love how her body presses into mine this way.

"Now _you're_ talking," she points out quietly and giggles against my ear before she lightly bites down on my earlobe.

"Mm," I mumble, "my bad."

I then take her face in my hands, removing it from where it's buried at my neck and bring it up to mine, crashing my lips against hers in a frenzied kiss. I push my tongue into her hot mouth and stroke it along hers, intensifying the kiss by the second. I keep my hands on her face, rubbing my thumbs against her flushed cheeks.

I am so turned on it's ridiculous. I've been turned on before, and we've been like this a few times before but it has never felt quite as intense as it does now.

I bend my leg so my thigh makes contact with her core and I feel her shiver as she instinctively rocks her hips forward for friction.

She pulls away from me suddenly. "Whoa," she breathes as she steadies herself with her arms on each side of me. She stops just inches from my face and we are both panting uncontrollably.

"Yeah," I agree and reach up to kiss her lips again, but I feel her hesitating. I pout and hold her face firmly in my hands to keep her from pulling away any further. "I'm down here." Why is she not kissing me? Why is she pulling away?

"I know, I know," she says and it sounds like an apology, but she reaches back down and presses her lips hard onto mine. "We should stop," she then says.

"Why?" I simply ask as I keep kissing her, but since she seems so hesitant, I go for her neck instead, kissing from her collarbone and all the way up to her jaw.

"Because, um..." she trails off. I can tell she's having trouble focusing.

Go figure.

"I-I'm... You..."

"Yes?" I run my hands from her face down over her chest – grazing her breasts and that delicious cleavage – to her stomach where I let my fingers play dangerously close to the hem of her sexy ass jeans.

Callie doesn't say anything else, and I'm getting impatient, so I quickly roll us over so we're both laying on our sides, facing each other. I attack her mouth with mine as my hands start to undo the button on her jeans.

She giggles against my mouth. "Arizona, don't start something you know we can't finish." She grabs my hands to make me stop and try to pull them up between our bodies, but I hold on to her jeans and shift my body back a little to look at her.

For the first time tonight, I feel a little nervous as I stare into the chocolate brown eyes of my girlfriend, and I quickly shift my gaze down to where my hands are before I ask, "What if I want to finish?" I'm ducking, but I bring my eyes back to hers to see what her reaction is.

She tilts her head and smiles apologetically at me as sighs. Her fingers stroke along my jaw when she says, "We've had this conversation already." There is a hint of irritation in her voice. "Like a million times."

We have come to this point before, where I want to take her clothes off and touch her in her most private places, and I would start doing so but she would always stop me. She has had sex before, and I haven't. And she stops me not because she doesn't want me to touch her – to make love to her – but because she doesn't want me to make love to her until I am ready for her to make love to me as well. And so far, I haven't been.

And me, I would just be happy to please her in any way, especially _that_ way, even if I'm not ready for her to do the same thing for me yet.

Tonight is different.

"I know, but-"

"Arizona," she interrupts me. "Let's not go down this road _again,_ please? I can wait. I _want_ to wait. Until we can both feel good at the same time." She looks at me and touches my cheek with her fingertips. "I don't want it to be just me."

I shift so my body is closer to hers and place a hand on her face as I lean in to kiss her.

I _really _don't want to talk anymore.

Even though things has cooled down a little, my desire for her to touch me, to feel her inside of me is still there and as soon as she kisses me back, I feel like I will explode if she doesn't start taking my clothes off.

Bringing my free hand down to the button of my own jeans, I start to undo them, and Callie fails to notice.

Moving even closer to her, I roll over onto my back, removing my hand from her face and grabbing her by the front of her shirt to pull her in closer. I then grasp her hand with mine and guide it down my body and when I reach my jeans, I use one hand to grab the hem of my panties to guide Callie's hand inside.

But the second she realizes what I am doing, she pulls her hand up and stops kissing me.

She glares down at me in, fixing me with a hard stare.

"I want this," I say, leaning in to kiss her neck, desperate for her to understand just how _much_ I want it. I wrap an arm around her waist, my hand going under her shirt at the small of her back as I suggestively rock my hips into her.

"Baby," she sighs, and I can tell she's torn. "I do too, but you're drunk."

I pull back to look at her and shake my head. "No," I say, but then realize that that's actually a lie.

I am most definitely drunk.

"I mean yeah," I add quickly, "but so what? I still want to." I graze my fingers across her lips, hungrily following them with my eyes as she closes hers.

"Um, yes, but that's because you're drunk," she says against my fingers.

Now I'm getting annoyed. "Seriously, Calliope, what do I have to do or say to convince you that I want you right now? That I want to feel you inside me?" I take her hand again to guide it down my body, but yet again, she stops me.

She groans loudly at my words and I can't help but smirk a little, loving the effect I have on her.

"Crap Arizona, geez, you're killing me here," she grunts. "Don't say that."

"But that's what I want! Come on Callie, trust me."

She opens her eyes and looks at me, sighing once more. "I do believe you, but I also believe that you feel so sure about this right now because you are intoxicated. You might feel differently about it in the morning." She takes both my hands and brings them to her face, kissing my knuckles. "If we do it now, what if you regret it?"

"I won't regret it," I state simply. I can see where she is coming from, even in my drunken state, but it just feels so right to me in this moment.

"Maybe you won't, but-"

"I won't," I blurt out, interrupting her. I look deeply into her eyes, and they shine with concern. I just want her so desperately to see that I mean what I am saying, I don't want her to worry. "I won't," I repeat, and I give her a quick kiss on the lips.

She sighs yet again. I know she only cares for me and that she's worried, and I love that about her, but I really wish she would just trust me on this.

"If you really want it, it can wait 'til the morning," she says. "And then we'll know it's not just the alcohol talking."

I pull back a little to look at her. "_Just_ the alcohol?" I ask in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately? It's no wonder I want you so badly tonight and it's definitely not because of the damn alcohol."

She laughs quietly as she looks down at me.

I let out a hard breath in disappointment and defeat. "It's not the alcohol," I repeat in a whisper as I pout childishly at her.

"I know baby," she says quietly before planting a soft kiss on my lips.

"And it's not _just _your impeccable sexiness either," I add, and then I know my facial expression quickly changes into being more serious, because I know she notices the shift in me, I can see it in her face, in the way she looks at me. "You know how I feel about you," I say as I tuck a black curl behind her ear. "And that means more than anything else."

She leans in to place another soft kiss to my lips. "I know," she whispers. "But can we just, please, _please_ wait at least until the morning? For me?"

I pout. "Fine."

She smirks at my fake crankiness before she leans in close to my ear. "And then I promise I'll do whatever you want me to do to you," she whispers.

I laugh heartily. "You better." I wrap my arms tightly around Callie and pull her in nice and close, kissing her until I need to stop and breathe. Her eyes are closed at first and she's breathing heavily, and I can see that she is trying to regain control. But then she opens her eyes, glares into mine and then shifts her gaze down my body. She brings her hands to my jeans and for just a second I think that she's changed her mind.

But her fingers expertly pulls the zipper up and puts the button back in its hole.

Damn it.

"You know," I start, "you might as well just get those off me because I won't sleep in them anyway."

"Well, maybe you should."

I narrow my eyes at her. "If it's so hard for you to keep your hands to yourself, I could just crash on the couch," I challenge her and start to get up and out of the bed.

She quickly sits up. "No, no," she complains as she grabs me by my wrist, pulling me back to her. "I want you next to me."

I sit on the edge of the bed and she settles behind me with her legs on either side of my body, her arms locked around me, pressing her front into my back.

"You sure you can handle that, Calliope?" I ask.

"Yes," she answers as she nods against my shoulder. "Stay with me." Her voice is warm, sincere and loving, and I can't help but smile to myself out of the pure happiness she bring out in me. She nuzzles her face into my neck and inhales, sending a shiver through me.

Her hands are pressed gently to my stomach, and I place both of mine on top of hers as I lean my cheek onto her head. A comfortable silence passes between us as we just enjoy being close to one another.

"You know that I want to, right?" Callie suddenly asks, catching me off guard. Now her voice sounds insecure and has a hint of sadness to it.

"What?" I blurt out before even giving myself a chance to realize what she's saying.

"I want to... Have sex with you," she says. "I _really_ want to. I just want it to be right, I want it to be good for you," she explains as she fiddles with the hem of my shirt, her fingers grazing the skin on my lower abdomen every now and again. "I don't want it to be something you might regret afterward because we rushed it. I couldn't take it if I did something to you that hurt you or made you uncomfortable in any way."

I smile to myself, wondering how on earth I got so lucky, and suddenly I feel like I could wait forever only to make sure she believes I am ready.

"Baby I know," I say and kiss the crown of her head as I squeeze the hands placed underneath mine. "I appreciate that."

She is pressed so tightly against me that I can feel the steady beating of her heart against my back. It's a soothing feeling and makes me feel that much closer to her.

"I love you," she whispers softly into my hair.

That warm, fuzzy, unexplainable feeling settles in my chest at those words.

I turn around in her arms, smiling widely at her before I press my lips onto hers for what I am guessing is about the hundredth time tonight. As we mutually stop the kiss I look into her eyes for a little while as I move a strand of hair from her eyes. Then, wrapping my arms around her, I let my body melt into hers as I sigh contentedly.

"Wanna sleep?" I ask as I glace over at the clock on the night stand – 2:47. "It's pretty late," I add.

"She shifts her arms around me but doesn't let go. "Only if you don't sleep on the couch."

I chuckle silently. "I wouldn't dream of it."

We change into our pajamas in silence, and during the few seconds Calliope is only in her bra and panties, I can't help but stare. God, she's so beautiful. And sexy, and gorgeous, and incredible, and...

And I need to go to the bathroom. For two reasons. I actually do need to pee, and that's the first reason. Or maybe the second... Anyway, the other reason being my earlier arousal, as in, I need to physically remove the remnants of it.

"I'm just gonna use the bathroom," I say. "You got me pretty, uh... Um, you know..." I try to find an appropriate word here but, "Oh screw it," I don't know how to say it other than, "you got me wet."

Her eyes widen as she looks at me, a little shocked.

"What? It's not like you hadn't figured that out all by yourself already."

She laughs at that and I wink suggestively at her before I turn to head into the bathroom.

When I get back, she is sitting on the bed, waiting for me. I walk up to her and rest my arms on her shoulders, lacing my fingers together behind her neck. She brings her arms up to circle around my back and she burrows her face into my stomach. Stroking her hands firmly up and down my back, she kisses me through my pajama shirt before she looks up at me.

She has that very mischievous smile on her face that only she can pull off.

"What?" I ask suspiciously.

"My turn to go to the bathroom," she says. "You kind of... Made me wet too. You sexy you." She grins smugly at me and I return it, just as smug, if not more.

"You liked me saying that, did you?"

She bites her bottom lip and nods. "Sexy."

Then she lets her arms slip off my back as she stands up and brushes past me.

When she gets back I am already tucked into the covers, my eyes closed, nearly slumbering.

"You already sleeping baby?" she asks in a quiet whisper as she joins me under the comforter, cuddling close to me. She grazes her lips across my cheek before pressing them against my mouth as I start to move.

I turn around to face her. "Nuh-uh," I say. "Not before I get my goodnight kiss." My eyes still closed, I claim her lips with mine in a slow, gentle kiss.

"Mmm," she moans softly as we pause momentarily, "you taste good."

"Thanks," I simply say as I giggle and then kiss her again. "So do you."

My hands tug at her waist to pull her to me and the kiss instantly becomes more heated. Our tongues collide and all of a sudden hands roam everywhere and I am starting to think I will have to use the bathroom again soon if we don't stop.

I pull back for a second. "So," I start, and kiss her again before I add, "define 'morning'."

Her eyes widen and then she laughs loudly. "Get out, you!"

"Well, then you better stop what you are doing to me Torres, because..." I trail off. I bite my bottom lip and scrutinize her from top to toe and then stop at her eyes. "Wow."

She laughs again. "Perv. You're so drunk, let's just go to sleep."

* * *

_Hope you guys liked it!_  
_Part two should be up in a couple of days._


	2. Part 2

**Authur's note**: I'm so sorry this took me a week to finish as opposed to a few days. On the plus side (hopefully) it's about twice as long as I thought it would be from the start. It's also almost three times as long as part one... Hope you guys like long chapters! Anyway, it's past 2 am here and I am freakishly tired but I did my best to finish it so I hope the last part is ok. Hope y'all will like it!

* * *

**  
Part 2**

I stir in bed as my eyes slowly flutter open. It's still dark, but I can see the soft contours of Callie's body where she's sleeping nuzzled in next to me.

Smiling to myself at the beautiful sight before me, I lean in to kiss her lightly on the cheek, careful not to wake her. I shift so I'm on my side, steadying my elbow on the mattress beneath me and propping my head up on my hand. Content with just watching her sleep, I observe as her chest rises and falls with each steady breath she takes.

She's flat on her back, one arm above her head where her hair is spread out across the pillow. Her other arm is placed across her bare stomach and her pajama shirt has been pulled up in her sleep. The comforter isn't covering much of her body and it leaves her panties teasingly accessible to me.

I suddenly feel the same desire I felt not so long ago at all, rise within me again.

My eyes wander back to her exposed stomach and then to the hem of her panties. I badly want to touch her there, kiss her there... Remove the very offending pieces of clothing she's wearing. Her skin looks so soft and like it's screaming for me to touch it and put my tongue and lips on it.

I glare down at her half covered thighs and then up a little, stopping at the bottom of her panties. Without even making a conscious decision to, I picture my hand sliding down beneath those thighs and pressing up against her core.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes, the image evolving in my mind. Callie touches me back and I feel her breath on me and hear her voice saying my name...

_Crap! Snap out of it Robbins! _I mentally yell at myself.

Snapping my eyes open, I look at her again and sigh. Why wouldn't she just trust that I was ready? I'm going insane right now wanting her, _needing_ her.

Knowing it has to be very early since it's not bright outside yet, I still look over at the clock on the nightstand – 5:24. We have only slept for about two and a half hours. How come I am not the least bit tired?

I wonder if 5:30-ish qualifies as morning after the little amount of sleep we've gotten. I sit up and try to distinguish how I feel. I look around the room, tilt my head from side to side – I feel fine. Not drunk anymore. Maybe it is just wishful thinking, I don't know, but my senses feel sharp and I know what I want, no matter what state I am in.

I am going to wake her.

I am going to wake her, and we are going to be as close as two people can possibly be.

Placing my hand on her stomach, I slowly run it back and forth over the exposed skin, grazing her arm in the process. As Callie starts to shift, I move in closer and reach down to softly kiss her neck. She moans drowsily as she starts to wake and I press feather light kisses along her collarbone and continue down over her chest and between her pajama covered breasts until I reach her stomach. My heart starts beating faster in anticipation as I hear her breathing hitch and her hands come to rest on my head.

She's not saying anything, and I don't need her to.

I pull her shirt up a little higher so I can kiss more of her skin. I feel her hands stroke along my skull and I'm sure she's going to say something any second now, ask me what I am doing.

But she doesn't say anything, and then I know that I will have to – she's definitely not just going to let me do this without talking about it first. So I pull back from her stomach and crawl back up to her face, running my hand across her forehead and pressing my lips onto hers, lingering there.

When I pull back to look at her, she opens her eyes.

"Hi," she whispers and cups the back of my neck with her hand, bringing me in for another kiss.

"Hi," I echo, smiling at how cute she is all sleepy.

"Nice way to wake up," she says as she closes her eyes again.

I let my fingers draw random patterns on her chest. "Couldn't keep my hands off you," I admit as I contemplate how to continue, aware that I will have to choose my words carefully.

A big smile spreads across her lips, her eyes still closed. "Yeah? Maybe I'm the one who should have slept on the couch," she suggests and reaches over to start kissing my neck. As she does this, I let my fingers wander further down her body, lightly touching her breasts on the way. When I reach the hem of her shirt, I slide my hand inside, running it up her torso and slowly begin to cover her bare breast with my palm.

I know instantly that I am going to love touching her here in the future too. The skin is so soft and her breast seems to fit perfectly in my hand.

She stoops kissing me but stays less than an inch away from the skin of my neck, and I feel her let out a deep, heavy breath. She arches her her back for more contact and I start to carefully knead the piece of skin in my hand.

Callie moans against my neck as I touch her, and the sound sends a pleasant tickle to my core.

"Mmm," she breathes, "that feels really good."

"Good."

I start to wonder how awake she really is because I wasn't expecting this at all, I thought she would get pissed and start to question me or whatever. I didn't expect this.

Not that I am complaining, of course.

She warps an arm around my waist, pulling me closer as she moves her lips from my neck to my mouth, kissing me intensely. She places her free hand on my cheek as she draws me in as close as she can, so I am partly on top of her.

I slip my hand out from underneath her shirt to remove her arm from around my waist. I pull away so I can look at her as I bring her hand to my face, softly pressing my lips onto it a few times as I close my eyes. I keep her hand close to my face as I fiddle with her fingers, not sure what to say or how to say it.

She presses the back of her hand to my cheek. "What?" she wonders.

My eyes fly open and I meet her dark, gaze. "I want to," I state simply. "I want you to touch me Callie."

She stares back at me, her expression staying the same – wondering, concerned. She wants to know that I am really ready and that's why she locks her eyes on my face, to see that I don't have any doubts.

But she takes too long to say something.

"I love you. I didn't think I would be comfortable to do this with you so soon but I am. And it's not because of the alcohol, it's not because you're almost naked here next to me," I explain and she looks intently into my eyes, listening carefully. "It's simply because you make me feel safe and loved. And I trust you. And I want to take this step with you because it feels right. Being with you feels right."

I take a deep breath and wait for her to say something.

She takes my face in her hands, smiling faintly up at me as she runs one hand back through my hair. "Are you sure?"

I smile down at her as I nod eagerly. "Yes," I say, "I'm so sure."

She brings my face to hers and presses our lips together. "Okay," she whispers.

"Okay?" I ask unsure between kisses.

"Okay," she repeats. To my relief, she sounds determined.

I feel a little nervous suddenly, but I think more than that I am just anxious and excited to be close to her, as close to her as I can possibly be.

To emphasize how sure I am, I roll her over so she's on her back and I stand with my knees on either side of her hips and my hands against the pillow on either side of her head as we keep kissing. Her hands come to rest on the sides of my torso as she gently tugs a little on my pajama shirt. She stops the kiss and looks at me as she slowly sneaks one hand under the fabric of my shirt. As I feel her palm come up to softly rub over my breast, I moan in pleasure into the kiss.

My body responds to her gentle touch and I arch forward a little by instinct.

"Mm, you're right," I whisper against her lips, "that does feel really good."

She smiles. "Yeah?"

"Mm-hm."

I place a hand on her face, only to run it down over her neck and chest. When I reach the bottom of her stomach, she brings her hand to the back of my neck, pressing my lips harder against hers.

She knows where I'm going, and she's encouraging me.

I swiftly slide my hand down between her thighs, pressing my palm against her hot mound through the panties. I start rubbing up and down and I feel her hips arch slightly for more friction.

Callie pulls away from the kiss, moaning silently as she lets out a heavy breath. Her eyes are pinched closed and she bites her bottom lip, her nails simultaneously digging into the skin of my right breast.

"Oh damn, that's good, that's so good," she murmurs, "that feels... Mmm, so good."

I giggle triumphantly and she starts to slip her hand out from under my shirt and sit up. She wraps her arms around my waist and moves us to the edge of the bed as we keep the kiss going.

"Baby," I call quietly as I wrap my arms around her neck.

"Uh-huh," she mumbles into kisses as she pushes us up and off the bed.

"What are you doing?" I ask wearily, worried she's changed her mind.

"I just have to make a quick call," she answers.

I yank my face away from hers and stare at her in shock. "_What?_" Make a call? Now? Has she lost her mind? I'm about to feel her up and she wants to make a freaking phone call!

She giggles devilishly as she tries to pull me back in for more kissing, but that does nothing but make me mad and I turn my head away.

"Now? Really?" I ask, and suddenly my mood has changed and I feel disappointed. I slip my arms off her shoulders.

"No baby," she says, grinning at me. "I'm only kidding." She tries to kiss me again but I keep turning away, feeling genuinely angry. If I had been thinking clearly, I had realized that she wouldn't make a call to anyone at this time of the night. But I'm not thinking, I'm just feeling and even though it was a joke, it made me think for a second that there was something else that was more important than what is happening between us right now.

She stops and looks at me. "I was kidding," she repeats, her smile fading.

"Well it wasn't funny," I snap. I am disappointed, feeling like she's ruined the moment. I look away from her, refusing to meet her eyes, but in the corner of my eye, I see her duck to try and get eye contact.

"I'm sorry," she says sincerely.

I turn my head back only to fix her with a hard stare. "It's my first time Callie," I remind her in a harsh voice, and I feel her tighten her arms around me, afraid that I'll pull away further. Her eyes are glued to mine and she looks sad and sincerely sorry. I sigh before I keep talking, unable to stay angry at her for very long (especially when she's sporting the puppy eyes). "And I thought you were leaving, just like that," I explain, my voice a lot softer now.

"I'm sorry," she repeats. "It was stupid, I shouldn't have said it. I know it's your first time and I want it to be special and good for you, so it was really stupid. I really shouldn't have said it. Arizona, I'm sorry."

The remorse is evident in all her features and I can't help but feel sorry myself now, for her. I didn't mean to make her feel so bad. I wrap my arms around her again, resting my forehead against hers. "Thanks," I whisper. "It's okay. I'm sorry, I overreacted," I add as I close my eyes.

"No, no," she immediately cuts in. "Not at all, it was me, I'm a jerk." She glares at me as she shakes her head. "Don't apologize."

I wrap my arms tighter around her and burrow my face into her neck, needing to feel that connection again that we somewhat lost moments ago. I feel her hands run up and down my back as she presses her lips to my forehead.

"I'm sorry," she whispers against my skin, so quietly I can barely hear it.

"It's okay," I assure her, "I just wanted to so much and then..." I trail off, not knowing how to continue.

"I know. You don't have to explain." She sighs sharply. "God, I'm such an idiot."

"Hey," I call out, "don't talk crap about my girlfriend."

She chuckles lightly against my head and then kisses the skin there. "Well, she kind of really _is_ an idiot," she says. "But okay, I can forgive her just because I know how truly, truly sorry she is." She shifts our positions so she can look at me, "And how much she loves you."

I smile faintly but genuinely up at her. "I love her too."

Callie rubs her nose against mine as she brings a hand to my forehead, running it back over my skull through blonde curls, then places it firmly on my cheek. She stares at me as if waiting for permission, so I reach up and press my lips to hers in a slow, gentle kiss.

I press her tighter to me as we kiss, pleased that it now feels as if we have gotten past whatever stopped us in the first place.

"You know," I start, interrupting the kiss, "I was enjoying every second of what we were doing until we stood up," I whisper seductively.

"Oh," she replies, "did you now?"

I kiss along her jaw and then move down to her neck, sucking softly on the thin flesh. "Mm-hm," I mumble. "Which, by the way, why did we ever get out of bed?" I slide my arms down from around her neck to get more access with my mouth.

"I wanted to get your clothes off," she admits as I move my hands down to cup hear breasts. "Easier doing that standing up." I hear her breathing changing as my tongue slips out of my mouth and onto her neck and my hands knead her breasts. "A-and quicker," she stutters, her breathing hitching. "Gets them off... Quicker."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yeah," she husks.

"Show me."

At that, Callie takes my face in her hands and crashes her lips onto mine, her tongue sliding into my mouth with ease. I wrap my arms around her neck again to keep her close, only to be forced to let go again after a few seconds when her hands run down my body to grab my pajama shirt, quickly pulling it off me. We pull apart only long enough for the shirt to be removed and then hurriedly get back to kissing.

She reaches down and tugs at her own shirt, quickly discarding that too and it drops to the floor. Bringing her hands back up, she places them on either side of my face, forcing me to tare my lips away form hers.

I open my eyes and meet her chocolate gaze with my blue. Her mouth is open and she's breathing fast, as am I, and every time she exhales, I can feel her hot breath on my face. Her stare shifts down my body and her hands follow, running slowly over my chest and my breasts. I have to close my eyes and moan silently at the incredible feeling of her warm hands touching me. As they reach my stomach and then my panties, I open my eyes and look up at the beautiful woman in front of me.

She is searching my face, but not for doubt or regret – she's simply searching it to know that I am with her and that she's not moving too fast. I'm not sure how I know this, but something in her face just tells me she knows there is not a doubt in my mind about what I want right now.

To my surprise, she removes her hands from my body and grabs her own panties, pulling them down her legs, leaving her completely naked in front of me. My eyes wander down her body, taking in the delicious, nude sight before me.

Callie smiles as she notices me stare and then she closes the distance between us, pulling me to her as she nuzzles her face into the crook of my neck, kissing softly. To have her close to me like this, completely naked, feels so amazing. She moves slowly down my body, her hands following the path of her mouth – across my chest and in the valley between my breasts, lingering there deliberately. She swiftly runs her hands over my breasts, eliciting a moan from me. Reaching down to my stomach, she runs her hands up and down the sides as her mouth meets the hem of my panties.

Kneeling down and settling her hands on my hips, she gazes up at me. Keeping our eyes locked, she reaches forward with her face, kissing my stomach right beneath my belly button as her fingers flexes at my hips.

She inches her fingers inside my panties at the sides, sending a shiver through me. Grabbing at the hem, she slowly pulls them down my now trembling legs, running her hands all the way down to my feet where I step out of the panties, and she tosses them aside.

She gently wraps her arms around my thighs, and in the process keeping my legs from giving in under me. Her hair tickles my skin as she kisses the crease between my thigh and my core. I shiver again, the sensation creating a tug in the pit of my stomach.

I place my hands on her shoulders to let her know I like what she's doing, but she starts kissing her way back up my body. When she is standing on her feet again and her eyes look into mine, a feeling of pure happiness and gratefulness washes over me, and I feel as though I could cry.

I quickly wrap my arms around Callie, holding her close, our bodies pressing together in every way possible. As her arms circle around my back, hugging me to her, she presses her fingers gently into the muscles there.

"Hey," she whispers, concern in her voice. "You okay?"

I nod into her shoulder. "Very," I say. "Very okay." I wrap my arms impossibly tighter around her, for the moment just enjoying the comfortable intimacy of being naked together like this. "This feels right."

Callie sighs contentedly. "To me too." She turns her head a little, her lips brushing against my neck and ear lobe. She doesn't say anything at first, just blows some hot air onto my skin as we stay in the silence. But then...

"I love you."

The words come out barely as a whisper, but I hear, and I know. Her voice is so soft and honest and it makes me so happy that I don't know what to do with myself.

"I love _you_," I echo. "You make me so happy."

She places kiss after kiss across the side of my neck as she slowly starts walking us back to bed, but keeping us pressed firmly together.

I pull my head back so I can kiss her just as the back of my legs hit the bed. Our lips stay locked together as she lays me down on the bed, placing herself in the same position I was in just minutes ago, hovering above me with her knees on either side of my body and her hands placed against the pillow on either side of my head.

I feel so impossibly turned on, my core pulsating and aching for her to touch. We keep kissing, my hands roaming her body and hers roaming mine, only adding to my arousal.

As if on cue, Callie breaks away slightly, and we both open our eyes to look into the other's because of the loss of contact. "Spread your legs a little," she asks of me softly. It doesn't sound dirty, and it's not meant to, she merely says it to prepare me.

I, of course, obey willingly, separating my legs so she can place herself in between. She looks into my eyes the entire time, carefully making sure I am alright. I wrap my arms around her back as she slides down on top of me, and as her center presses into mine, my mouth falls open, letting out a heavy breath and a moan at the same time. The sensation is utterly incredible, sending all kinds of pleasant feelings swirling through me. It's like butterflies in the stomach but ten times more and all over my body. And _she_ is all over my body.

Callie and the butterflies, all over me.

Her stomach presses perfectly against mine and our breasts do the same.

She leans down to capture my lips with hers but I can barely concentrate enough to kiss her back, the sensation of feeling her this close to me taking over my senses. But I do my best to focus and press my lips onto hers. Although, I can't keep our lips locked because I need to stop and breathe more than usual.

I suddenly feel more pressure onto my core as Callie gives her hips a slight rock forward, and I automatically tare my lips from hers as I pinch my eyes shut, groaning in pleasure.

She traces her tongue across my bottom lip as I try to regain somewhat control of my body. "You're wet," she whispers against my mouth, and even though my eyes are closed, I know she's smiling.

I'm too lost to even make an effort to try and say anything to that. "Mmh," is all I manage to muster.

Then, she shuffles off of me a little, still partly on top of me, her left leg between mine. She props her head up on her hand as she looks down at me. Her other hand runs slowly back and forth over my stomach as she strokes her foot up and down my calf. She leans in and places a lingering kiss to my lips, and I can hear my ragged breath, feeling it collide with the skin on her face.

Reaching up with her hand to my face, she strokes some hair out of my forehead. She runs that same hand down my neck as she breaks the kiss, following her hand with her lips. I arch my head back to give her better access as she kisses my neck and rubs her palm softly over my right breast. Replacing her hand with her mouth, she gently sucks my nipple into her mouth, eliciting another appreciative moan from me. Her hair is scattered out over my chest, sending a cushy shiver through me as it tickles my skin.

My hands tangle into her hair as she moves on to my other breast, giving it the same attention. She gives it a lingering peck before moving back up to my face.

She gently pushes her right hand and arm in under the back of my neck. "Come here," she says and I lift my head and then lower it back down to rest on her arm once it's wrapped behind my neck, her hand resting on my shoulder, pulling me in closer.

Once again, she locks her gaze with mine. Her fingers trace random patterns on my belly, tickling me a little. She shifts her gaze down to her hand, following it with her eyes as she places her palm flat against my stomach, slowly running it in a circle around my belly button.

"Let me... Let me know if something hurts, okay?" She looks back up at me again. It wasn't a question.

I nod determinedly as I touch her face with my fingers. "I will," I whisper.

"I won't use my mouth," she adds. "Not this time. I need to be able look at you."

I nod again in understanding. "Okay."

Callie looks worried and I don't like it, so I take her face in my hands. "Callie," I say. "I'm okay. I'm _better_ than okay." I smile reassuringly at her. "Don't worry, okay?" Pulling her face closer, I give her a quick kiss. "Please?"

She sighs slightly. "I'll try."

Callie and I are pressed together nice and close, and I can feel a heart beating against my chest, but I'm not sure if it's hers or mine or maybe both.

Eager for her to touch me and for me to touch her, I reach my right hand down between our bodies, run it across her soft stomach to slide it in between her thighs, but just as my hand grazes the locks of hair it finds there, Callie gently grabs onto my hand.

"Wait," she says in a low voice as she brings my hand up to her face, kissing my knuckles and then pressing them to her cheek. "Let me take care of you first."

Moving our joint hands, she places them on her chest as she leans in and takes my mouth with her own. She shifts impossibly closer as she drops my hand and moves her own to my face. She kisses me intensely, crushing her lips onto mine as her tongue grazes along mine. My eyes are closed, relishing the feeling of her hands on me, her body so close to mine.

She runs her hand down my body once again, over my chest and between my breasts, grazing them slightly. Reaching my stomach, she slows the movements of her hand a little. The anticipation is killing me – I just want her to touch me, I want to feel her hand and her fingers against me, I want to feel what it's like to have her inside of me.

Callie finally slips her hand down between my legs, and in that instant I have to break away from the kiss to breathe, the sensation taking me over yet again. She studies me carefully as she cups her hand over my mound, rubbing up and down with slow, steady movements.

"More," I breathe out, desperate for her fingers to be inside me.

She hugs me a little tighter to her as she slips two fingers into my folds, carefully running them up and down my length. It feels incredible and I have a hard time focusing on anything else. She presses her lips to my cheek as she keeps stroking me, but I want her lips on mine so I turn my head and grasp her neck with my hand, pulling her forward. Our lips lock and I moan into her mouth as she continues touching me.

When she moves her hand a little lower, I gasp for air as she starts circling my entrance with the tips of her fingers. She moves slowly and gently, but it's almost excruciating because I want her even closer.

She devours my mouth one last time, before she slowly starts to slide her index finger inside. I clutch at her upper arm, my fingers digging into her skin. Her finger inches deeper with incredible care, and it feels good, it feels amazing.

And then I feel a stinging pain and my body instantly tenses by reflex. In seconds, a hundred thoughts fly through my head. I curse myself for not being able to control my body because I know Callie has noticed and she's going to feel bad. But I don't want her to stop, it really wasn't that bad, and it's _definitely_ worth it because the rest of it so far is so damn good.

Callie freezes and looks down at me, concern shining in her eyes. All her movements have stopped and she looks so frightened I think she can't even talk.

"I'm okay," I whisper just as I sense she's about to pull out. I grab her wrist to keep her hand from moving away. "Don't stop." I shake my head. "Please don't stop."

She still looks hesitant so I take her face in my hands and pull her in for a heated kiss as I arch my hips a little against her hand. Finally she starts to slide her finger back inside.

I keep kissing her roughly as her finger slides further into me. It still hurts a little, and I bet it would hurt a lot more if Callie wasn't so incredibly careful and gentle.

When her finger is fully buried inside of me, she stills her movements and we break away from the kiss.

"Wow," I breathe out. Now that she's not moving, it doesn't hurt. It just feels... I can't even explain how it feels. Amazing doesn't even begin to cover it.

Callie smiles tentatively at me as she exhales. She leans her head forward until her forehead touches mine. Brushing her nose and lips against my face, she closes her eyes and cuddles closer, needing to know that she's not hurting me.

"Still okay?" she asks and kisses my cheek a few times.

"I'm perfect," I assure her. "You're amazing."

I feel her smile against the side of my face before she brings her lips back to mine and we start to kiss again. As we do, I feel her hand shifting between my legs and her thumb comes up to rub against my clit. I moan sharply at the sensation as it starts sending bolts of electricity through me.

Eventually her finger starts to move inside of me, and the pain comes back. But somehow, it just doesn't matter. Everything else is so perfect that the pain just feels insignificant.

I can't concentrate. I can't focus. Everything she is doing to me takes me over in every possible way. The only thing my senses are aware of is Callie. I can't kiss her back anymore, it's as if I've lost the ability. I feel her finger move deep inside me and then back out. It's moving in a steady rhythm, and at the same time, her thumb runs up and down over my clit.

I'm lost.

I am _so_ lost. In everything I am feeling, everything that is happening. I hear myself make loud noises and breathe like crazy. I attempt to kiss her, to let her know somehow how amazing she is making me feel, but I'm not sure if I quite manage.

I press my hand into her back and put the other on the back of her neck, needing to touch her.

Suddenly I feel that familiar feeling of the climax building up.

I mean I've come before, but only on my own. Now that wasn't nearly as awesome as this.

"Callie," I manage to choke out.

"I know," I hear her whisper back against my lips. "Let it come baby."

I clench my jaw shut and pinch my eyes as I feel it the release getting closer by the second. Callie moves a little faster inside me, but remains careful.

As I feel that wave of pleasure spread through my body from where Callie's hand is, I hold my breath for a second as every muscle in my body tenses. She moves slower and slower until the feeling starts to decrease and I am coming down from my high.

I feel Callie's finger slowly slide out of me as she buries her face in the crook of my neck, placing soft kisses against my damp skin. Her now free arm wraps around my waist and hugs me softly as my breathing slowly gets back to normal.

When I open my eyes and have regained somewhat control of my body, I hug her tightly to me and kiss her shoulder. Callie then lies down next to me, my head resting on her upper arm. She looks into my eyes and strokes a finger across my face.

We don't say anything.

My arm is around her waist, and I wrap it tighter around her and move in closer. My skin feels sticky against hers, but I don't care. I'm all sweaty and gross, but I like it. Because she made me sweaty and sticky.

I take a deep breath, my body finally back to normal. My ear is pressed against her upper arm and I smile to myself. "I can hear your heart beating," I say in a low voice, breaking the very comfortable silence.

She kisses my forehead and runs her fingers up and down my arm. "Was it okay?"

"What, your heart beat?" I joke, knowing that's not what she means.

"No," she complains, giving my arm a soft, playful slap, "the other thing."

_Oh, the other thing?_

_Frikken fabulous._

I turn around to lie on my stomach and raise my head to look at her. I give her a lingering kiss on the lips. "You worry too much," I say, kissing her again and stroking her face. "You were amazing. You were..." I trail off, thinking about what to say. "I don't even know." I lean my forehead against hers and sigh contentedly. "It was... Incredible, wonderful, heavenly, amazing, fantastic..." I press my lips to hers again. "...And all that. I loved it."

She exhales in what I guess is relief. "I loved it too. I was nervous, but I loved it."

"Wasn't I the one who was supposed to be nervous?" I tease with a big grin on my face.

"Ha-ha," she scoffs. "Aren't you funny."

"Why yes I am." I smile against her mouth.

Our lips meet again and I trace my tongue along Callie's. I place my hand on her breast, softly touching it as I start kissing down her neck. I hear her breathing changing instantly, getting heavier and louder.

I replace my hand with my mouth as my hand continues south. I caress her stomach a little, but I don't linger, I want to touch her somewhere else, and I can't wait. I gently slide my hand down between her thighs and I instantly feel her legs spread a little to give me better access.

She moans loudly as I rub up and down her center. I really want to touch her and make her feel the way she just made me feel, but I am a little nervous. I want to do it right, I want it to be good for her. But I decide to just try and do what she did when she was touching me.

I giggle a little as I lift my face to hers. Her eyes are closed and her mouth is slightly open to take in more air. "You're wet too," I whisper. I haven't even slipped my fingers into her folds yet, but the gloriously sticky liquid is already all over my hand.

Callie struggles to talk. "I held you and watched you come," she says in a strained voice. "W-what did you expect?"

Instead of answering, I slide my fingers into the wetness between her legs and she moans again at the intimate touch. She takes my face in her hands and kisses me intensely as she rocks her hips onto the movements of my hand.

"Is that good?" I ask.

She merely nods her head and then kisses me again.

I let my fingers just graze her folds up and down as we kiss. I feel her hand move from my face and down to cup my breast, kneading it softly. She rocks her hips forward, urging me on.

"Baby," she whispers.

"Yeah?"

"I..." she trails off. "Inside," she says. "Go inside."

Of course I do obey.

I run my finger down until I feel her entrance, and slowly start to slide my finger inside.

We've stopped kissing. Me, because I am freaking focused on what I'm doing with my hand and Callie, well... She's busy _feeling _what my hand is doing.

When my finger is fully inside, I start to move it back and forth and I feel Callie shifting beneath me, holding her breath for a second, only to exhale audibly the second after.

I move inside of her and I suddenly remember I've forgotten my thumb. As in, I've forgotten to put it in the right place. So I move it and place it on Callie's clit, rubbing soft circles around it.

"Am I doing it right?" I ask insecurely.

Callie nods again as she bites her bottom lip. "Perfect," she then says. "Perfect."

I lean in to kiss her and she kisses me back only vaguely, and I figure she probably has the same trouble as I did concentrating on anything but what she's feeling. Or at least so I like to believe.

She whimpers and arches her hips every time I sink my finger back inside of her. I can't believe how sexy she is right now, how turned on I get from touching her like this and watching her and hearing her make all these new sounds.

"Oh fuck," she groans out.

Oh, hello.

I think I just came.

"God damn it Calliope," I whisper. "You are so damn hot right now."

"Mm," she moans in reply as she wraps her free arm around my back. "I'm gonna come."

I hear her breathing changing, it's hitching, and her nails are painfully digging into my skin. I move faster inside of her, and press my thumb a little harder against the bundle of nerves underneath it.

I feel Callie spasm and shudder beneath me as she moans and whimpers out her orgasm. As her hold of me loosens, I slowly decrease the speed of my movements until I am eventually completely still. Her warm, soft breath is on my face and her arms encircle my body, her hands stroking my back up and down. I slide my finger out of her and bring it to her face as I lay down half on top of her, nuzzling my face into the crook of her neck. I kiss the damp, salty skin over her neck and then up to her face. Her eyes are still closed and her breathing is on its way back to normal. She opens her eyes when she feels me look at her.

"Hi," I say.

She swallows visibly. "Hi."

I lean forward to press a soft kiss against her lips. "Wow."

"Mm-hm," she mumbles. "Wow."

I giggle quietly against her mouth before I kiss her again and run my hand across her head.

"Are you sure you haven't done that before?" she teases.

I chuckle at that. "Yep. Calliope Torres, you are my first."

I wake to the sunlight shining in through the window and Callie's soft fingers slowly dancing across my naked chest. Remembering why for the first time I am waking up naked next to her, I smile to myself.

We had sex.

And it was mind-blowing.

Just thinking about it now has the desire come rushing back to me.

As I turn my head, the smile still plastered to my face, I immediately feel Callie's lips press against my own in a soft, gentle kiss.

"Mm," she moans silently as she cups my breast with her hand. It's not a suggestive touch, it's only intimate and beautiful.

Then she breaks the kiss and replaces her hand with her mouth, kissing my nipple tenderly and then trails kisses all around it. Her arm wraps tightly around my waist and I run my hand along it.

She comes up to my face again and puts her hand back on my breast.

She kisses me softly again. "Last night was amazing." Her eyes meet mine and we both have ridiculously big smiles stretched from ear to ear.

"It really was," I agree.

Callie nuzzles her face into my neck as she flexes her fingers at my breast, sending a nice shiver through me from the touch.

"Or was it... Morning?" she asks incredulously. "It should at least have been morning."

I chuckle slightly. "It was incredible either way."

"Glad you think so," she says absent-mindedly as her fingers keep playing over the sensitive skin of my breast and nipple. I like the touch, it's perfect – her hands feel perfect on me.

A comfortable silence stretches out between us and I close my eyes and touch her soft face with my hand. "I could get used to this," I whisper.

"Me too." She presses her lips to my neck as she inhales deeply. "I love you."

I pull my head away a little and placing my fingers on her chin, I tilt her face up to capture her lips with mine, stroking my tongue along hers. "I love _you_," whisper against her lips before claiming her mouth again. She moans into my moth again. "God, I love it when you do that," I husk.

"Do what?"

"The moaning."

Callie giggles. "Really?"

"_Really,_" I whisper and kiss her again. "I liked something else you did last night," I continue. "Well, I liked all the things you did last night, or morning, but there was something you said..." I trail off and look away a little and pretend to be pondering.

"Hmm," Callie says, totally playing along, while kissing my neck.

"Oh yeah," I announce. "Yeah now I remember. Say it again." I look up at her.

"Say what again?"

"The thing you said last night."

"I said a lot of things last night and if I remember correctly, a lot of the things that came out of my mouth, and yours, were noises. As in not words."

"Hmm, yes, the noises. I do like them too, but this was a word. A kind of... dirty word. Hot."

"When did I say it?"

"You said it when..." I trail off and look down her body, dragging my nails over her rib cage. "...I was touching you. And you were..." I move my hand up to cup her breast and she closes her eyes and whimpers quietly. "...making other sounds, just like that, before and after you said this word."

"Mmmm, _fuck,_" she groans.

I close my eyes and growl out my appreciation.

"That's it huh?"

"Mm-hm," I mumble and kiss her roughly, my desire growing again.

"You know," she starts, "we really shouldn't stay in bed, we have good reasons to get up."

"I can think of a pretty good reason _not_ to get up," I state as I wrap my arms around her and make sure she can't pull away.

"I-I know," she stutters between kisses, "me too, but there are some reasons for us to get up also. Might not be as good reasons, but still reasons."

"What reasons?"

"Biological reasons."

I pull away a little to look at her, a frown forming on my face. "What?"

"We need to eat," she points out. I burst out laughing and she smiles back at me.

"Really?" I pout. "Do we have to? I could eat you, I mean you taste good and all..."

"Baby, you haven't even really tasted me yet."

"Correct!" I exclaim before I lean in closer and say with a low voice, "Even more reason for us to stay in bed..."


End file.
